


Just another adventure

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [42]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Crack, M/M, adventuring gone wrong, based on a mobile game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: They have gotten themselves into quite a pinch





	

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off of a mobile game that I adore playing I think there is enough for people to figure out the game and shame me (please don't I didn't mean for this fic to happen lol the idea just took off)
> 
> So just have a laugh and move on darlings

The sound of their feet on the crumbling stone was loud in his ears along with their panting breaths as they hauled ass. They were in a situation that was just way too crazy and all Kakashi wanted to do was get to evac in one piece.

“With all due respect Sir.” Naruto said next to him and Kakashi wondered on how on earth the boy was managing to talk while they were hauling ass at the speed that they were. “This is a situation that I had nothing to do with. This crazy fuck up is all Sai’s fault and I had nothing to do with it.” Kakashi just knew that the blonde was grinning. “For once.”

“Shut up Naruto.” He gritted out as he yanked the blonde down another path. “This isn’t the time.”

“But we’re running for our lives!” No one should sound that alive. “And it isn’t my fault!”

“No one was playing the blame game.” Kakashi grunted. “And you should be worrying about the others.”

“Sai should have kept his hands to himself.” Naruto grunted as they launched themselves on the rock face in their path. They scrambled over it and made it to the other side and down at roughly the same time. “This place gives me the creeps I don’t know why he had to take that creepy shit and pick it up!”

“Call it artistic curiosity.” Kakashi panted and wished they had enough time to see how far behind their pursuers were.

“A fuck up Sir.” Naruto’s tone had the right amount of dryness. “Call it what it is.”

“God help us.” Kakashi muttered. “Now is not the time and I can recall at least three gone to hell situations where you were the immediate cause.” He chuckled to himself at Naruto’s squawk. It took the mind off things. Like the trouble they had gotten themselves in.

“This place is falling to hell.” Naruto grunted as they took another path through the ruins that definitely did not lead to the outside.

“Well here we are disturbing the peace.” Kakashi responded. He desperately wanted to get out of here.

X

“Don’t look now.” Naruto grunted as he set their makeshift sled off through the caves. “But there is ice in this place Sir.”

“Considering how far down we are.” Kakashi shrugged. “Not surprised.”

“Sai’s ass is soo kicked.” Naruto murmured as he took out his gun. There was a quick check which Kakashi knew was instinct before Naruto glanced behind them. “We’re so lost and so fucked Sir.”

“I hope not.” Kakashi sighed as their sled lurched. “I don’t really like the look of the fine gentlemen chasing us.”

X

“Wow.” Naruto murmured.

“Yes.” Kakashi sighed as their sled slid to a stop and they stumbled out. The path ahead looked as if it led upwards and Kakashi was so down for that.

“Oh my god.” They were running again but Naruto sounded slightly winded and more than a little strange. “Wow Sir just wow. That was amazing.”

“Thank you.” Kakashi said dryly.

“Like that was… wow. If you I don’t know want your dick sucked when we get back to base….”

“Naruto!” That knocked him for a loop and he gaped at the blonde next to him.

“Not as if I haven’t offered before.” Naruto laughed. His gaze was fixed firmly ahead however. “And that was really hot Sir. Just saying.”

“Saving our lives?” Kakashi asked slowly. “Me doing my job turns you on?”

“Well mostly you.” Naruto said softly. So softly that Kakashi swore that under the sounds of their panting breaths and the thuds of their feet on the ground that maybe he imagined it but he knew better.

“First.” Kakashi said slowly. “Let’s get out of here alive. Out this situation that-“

“Sai put us in.” Naruto cut in cheerfully.

“Yes Sai.” Kakashi muttered. “Then let’s hope when we get away from those…” He glanced at Naruto and the boy’s face was twisted into a look of confusion.

“How am I supposed to know?” He demanded and Kakashi sighed.

“Those people, let’s hope the others haven’t written us off for dead or worse and that the radios work.”

“Down for that.” Naruto hummed.

“And then…” Well Naruto coming onto him was not a new thing but before it had been around others. Never alone. And if he really was serious and Kakashi really had a chance who was he to turn down a blowjob for his role in stopping the pursuers. “We’ll get back to you _thanking_ me.” He stressed.

He heard Naruto’s step miss and laughed aloud as the blonde cursed as he tripped and fell back by a few feet. “Bastard!” Naruto yelped. “I mean Sir yes Sir!” Naruto sounded eager. “But what if we’re stuck in the forest waiting on the team?”

Well that was something to think about. “We don’t have that many supplies.” Kakashi mused as Naruto fell into step with him. “So we’ll have to get inventive if we have to wait to get pulled out. I hope we don’t have to.” Kakashi mused before he shot a suggestive glance to Naruto. “I don’t have any lube on me.”

He watched Naruto’s gaze widen significantly and a flush spread up the blonde’s cheeks before he muttered in a low tone. “I think I do Sir.” Well then.


End file.
